Finale
"Finale" is the seventh track of the third act of The New Albion Radio Hour, and the twenty-second track of the album overall. Performers Paul Shapera as "Lloyd Allen" Courtney Ellis as "Jacqueline O'Brien" Oliver Marsh as "John O'Brien" Lauren Osborn as "Constance O'Brien" Lyrics LLOYD: (spoken) And so… I can’t narrate this. Come on, Jackie, you mean to tell me Constance just sings another song and it dispels the first? JACKIE: (spoken) Yes, how else were we going to-- LLOYD: (spoken) That’s stupid. JACKIE: (spoken) Well, what were we supposed to do? LLOYD: (spoken) You’re supposed to not change the narrative! JACKIE: (spoken) Lloyd, the entire city was going to fall. LLOYD: (spoken) That’s the point. It’s supposed to be an epic tragedy. JACKIE: (spoken) Well, we don’t want an epic tragedy. Jesus, Lloyd, what’s with the bloodthirsty attitude? LLOYD: (spoken) It’s the beauty of the story. The story would be told for generations. JACKIE: (spoken) For heaven’s sakes, Lloyd, we’re not interested in your epic tragedy. Besides, the most striking tragedies are always the most intimate ones. Lloyd? LLOYD: (spoken) Okay. Okay, Jackie, I actually see your point. JACKIE: (spoken) Oh, thank God. LLOYD: (spoken) The intimate ones are the best. It’s no Fall of New Albion, but... but if Constance dies-- JACKIE: (spoken) No! Not Constance. LLOYD: (spoken) No, it would be beautifully heart wrenching. JACKIE: (spoken) Lloyd! LLOYD: (spoken) We’ll do it your way. JACKIE: (spoken) You can’t do that. You're not the story. You're just the bloody narrator! LLOYD: (spoken) Watch and learn, Jackie. And so, as the government forces slowly regain their senses they find Constance O’Brien, the most hunted thief in the city, standing right before them. JACKIE: (spoken) John! John, protect Constance! These soldiers, when they snap out of it, they’re going to kill her! JOHN: (spoken) No. They’re not. JOHN: It’s time you all go, I’ll keep them away I promise you’ll be safe today And here as your father, it’s my job to Die if need be for you We stole a day so sweet We talked just you and me It’s more than I had ever dreamed RED CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go The loathsome side show Is coming on down the town Barker in your hand It’s a bedlam jam We’ll be tearing it up all around Fire in the hole It’s a breezy stroll We’ll have tea in hell today When the Blood Red Dogs Come to do a job And send you on your way THOMAS: The thief if a lady But now we both must get to safety All along I tried to keep you safe Please let me help get You somewhere safe secure, then If you wish, I'll turn and go away CONSTANCE: I’m giving it up I’m giving a try I’ll find a new way To fight the same fight And I’m giving a chance I’ll give you a try I’ll give you tonight RED CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go The loathsome side show Is coming on down the town Barker in your hand It’s a bedlam jam We’ll be tearing it up all around JACKIE: I always hated birthdays JOHN: Why have you not fled to safety? JACKIE: I’m staying Staying by your side You’re my blood I won’t leave you, I won’t run We’re not alone Not here, not you and I And besides I never called on birthdays JOHN: (spoken) Jackie! JACKIE: I wish for your forgiveness I wish the past was different I wish I would have known JOHN: I wish for stars and sails Pipe dreams and fairy tales But atonement time has flown SOLDIER: (spoken) Attention, John O’Brien! You're surrounded. There's no possibility of escape. Put down your weapon and surrender! JOHN: In the fire In the fire In the fire In the fire Bathe in the fire In the fire Bathe in the fire In the fire Run or taste my rage Run or this is your last day Run run away Run and on the day you come You are done, I say Run run away Run! Run! In the fire In the fire In the fire Bathe in the fire In the fire In the fire In the fire In the fire Category:Songs